polarfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Agatha Christie
Titres en français * A l'hôtel Bertram * A.B.C. contre Poirot * Allo, Hercule Poirot * Associés contre le crime * Cartes sur table * Cinq heures vingt-cinq * Christmas pudding > Le retour d'Hercule Poirot * Cinq petits cochons * Destination inconnue * Dix brèves rencontres * Dix petits nègres * Douze nouvelles * Drame en trois actes * Je ne suis pas coupable * Jeux de glaces * La dernière énigme * La fête du potiron * La maison du péril * La maison biscornue * La mort dans les nuages * La mort n'est pas une fin * La mystérieuse affaire de Styles * La nuit qui ne finit pas * La plume empoisonnée * La troisième fille * L'affaire Prothéro * Le bal de la victoire * Le chat et les pigeons * Le cheval à bascule * Le cheval pâle * Le Club du mardi continue * Le couteau sur la nuque * Le crime d'Halloween > La fête du potiron * Le crime du golf * Le crime de l'Orient-Express * Le crime est notre affaire * Le flambeau * Le flux et le reflux * Le major parlait trop * Le meurtre de Roger Ackroyd * Le miroir du mort > Poirot résout trois énigmes * Le miroir se brisa * Le mystère de Listerdale > Douze nouvelles * Le mystérieux Mr. Quinn * Le Noël d'Hercule Poirot * Le retour d'Hercule Poirot * Le secret de Chimneys * Le train bleu * Le train de 16 h 50 * Le vallon * Les écuries d'Augias * Les enquêtes d'Hercule Poirot * Les indiscrétions d'Hercule Poirot * Les pendules * Les Quatre * Les sept cadrans * Les travaux d'Hercule * Les vacances d'Hercule Poirot * L'heure zéro * L'homme au complet marron * Marple, Poirot, Pyne et les autres * Meurtre au champagne * Meurtre en Mésopotamie * Miss Marple au Club du Mardi * Mon petit doigt m'a dit * Mort sur le Nil * Mr Parker Pyne, professeur de bonheur * Mr. Brown * Mr. Quinn en voyage * Mrs. Mac Ginty est morte * N. ou M. ? * Némésis * Passager pour Francfort * Pension Vanilos * Poirot joue le jeu * Poirot quitte la scène * Poirot résout trois énigmes * Pourquoi pas Evans? * Rendez-vous avec la mort * Rendez-vous à Bagdad * Témoin indésirable * Témoin muet * Témoin à charge * Trois souris * Un cadavre dans la bibliothèque * Un meurtre est-il facile? * Un meurtre sera commis le... * Un, deux, trois... * Une mémoire d'éléphant * Une poignée de seigle Titres en anglais 4:50 from Paddington (1957) A Caribbean Mystery (1964) A Murder Is Announced (1950) A Pocket Full of Rye (1953) After the Funeral (1953) And Then There Were None (1939) Appointment with Death (1938) At Bertram's Hotel (1965) Black Coffee (1930) By the Pricking of My Thumbs (1968) Cards on the Table (1936) Cat among the Pigeons (1959) Crooked House (1949) Curtain (1975) Dead Man's Folly (1956) Death Comes as the End (1944) Death in the Clouds (1935) Death on the Nile (1937) Destination Unknown (1954) Double Sin and Other Stories (1961) Dumb Witness (1937) Elephants Can Remember (1972) Endless Night (1967) Evil under the Sun (1941) Five Little Pigs (1942) Hallowe'en Party (1969) Hercule Poirot's Christmas (1938) Hickory Dickory Dock (1955) Lord Edgware Dies (1933) Miss Marple's Final Cases (1979) Mrs.McGinty's Dead (1952) Murder in Mesopotamia (1936) Murder in the Mews (1937) Murder Is Easy (1939) Murder on the Links (1923) Murder on the Orient Express (1934) N or M ? (1941) Nemesis (1971) One, Two, Buckle My Shoe (1940) Ordeal by Innocence (1958) Parker Pyne Investigates (1934) Partners in Crime (1929) Passenger to Frankfurt (1970) Peril at End House (1932) Poirot Investigates (1924) Poirot's Early Cases (1974) Postern of Fate (1973) Problem at Pollensa Bay (1992) Sad Cypress (1940) Sleeping Murder (1976) Sparkling Cyanide (1945) Surprise! Surprise! (1965) Taken at the Flood (1948) The ABC Murders (1936) The Adventure of the Christmas Pudding (1960) The Agatha Christies Hour (1982) The Big Four (1927) The Body in the Library (1942) The Clocks (1963) The Golden Ball and other Stories (1971) The Hollow (1946) The Hound of Death (1933) The Labours of Hercules (1947) The Listerdale Mystery (1934) The Man in the Brown Suit (1924) The Mirror Crack'd from Side to Side (1962) The Moving Finger (1942) The Murder at the Vicarage (1930) The Murder of Roger Ackroyd (1926) The Mysterious Affair at Styles (1920) The Mysterious Mr.Quin (1930) The Mystery of the Blue Train (1928) The Pale Horse (1961) The Regatta Mystery (1939) The Secret Adversary (1922) The Secret of Chimneys (1925) The Seven Dials Mystery (1929) The Sittaford Mystery (1931) The Thirteen Problems (1932) The Under Dog and Other Stories (1951) They Came to Baghdad (1951) They Do It with Mirrors (1952) Third Girl (1966) Three Act Tragedy (1935) Three Blind Mice and Other Stories (1950) Towards Zero (1944) While the Light Lasts / The Harlequin Tea Set and Other Stories (1997) Why Didn'n They Ask Evans? (1934) Witness for the Prosecution and other stories (1948) Bibliographie * Agatha Christie sur Wikipédia Catégorie:Agatha Christie